Story Arcs
This is the list of Sagas and Story Arcs in the Crash Bandicoot manga/anime. There are 10 sagas and 40 arcs. Story Arcs Neo Cortex Saga (2008 - 2009) *'Episodes:' 1 - 26 (26) *'Chapters:' 1 - 52 (52) Team Bandicoot Arc *'Episodes: '''1 - 4 (4) *'Chapters:' 1 - 8 (8) This arc sees Crash Bandicoot's escape and the formation of Team Bandicoot to fight against Neo Cortex. *'Episodes''' **Episode 1 **Episode 2 **Episode 3 **Episode 4 Ripper Roo Arc *'Episodes: '''5 - 6 (2) *'Chapters: 9 - 12 (4) This arc sees Team Bandicoot facing off against the first Cortex Commando, Ripper Roo. *'''Episodes **Episode 5 **Episode 6 Wumpa Temple Arc *'Episodes: '''7 - 12 (6) *'Chapter: 13 - 24 (12) This arc sees Team Bandicoot facing their first tough foe, the Cortex Commando, Koala Kong. *'''Episodes **Episode 7 **Episode 8 **Episode 9 **Episode 10 **Episode 11 **Episode 12 Potoroo Mafia Arc *'Episodes: '''13 - 20 (8) *'Chapters: 25 - 40 (16) This arc sees Team Bandicoot facing off against the Potoroo Mafia and its leader, the Cortex Commando, Pinstripe Potoroo. *'''Episodes **Episode 13 **Episode 14 **Episode 15 **Episode 16 **Episode 17 **Episode 18 **Episode 19 **Episode 20 Cortex Castle Arc *'Episodes: '''21 - 26 (6) *'Chapters: 41 - 52 (12) This arc sees Team Bandicoot facing off against N. Brio and Neo Cortex, while attempting to save Crash's girlfriend Tawna Bandicoot. *'''Episodes **Episode 21 **Episode 22 **Episode 23 **Episode 24 **Episode 25 **Episode 26 Uka Uka Saga (2009 - 2010) *'Episods:' 27 - 52 (26) *'Chapters: '''53 - 118 (66) Komodo Brothers Arc *'Episodes:' 27 - 30 (4) *'Chapters:' 53 - 60 (8) This arc introduces the Power Crystals and features Team Bandicoot's battle against the Komodo Brothers. *'Episodes''' **Episode 27 **Episode 28 **Episode 29 **Episode 30 N. Gin Arc *'Episodes: '''31 - 34 (4) *'Chapters: 61 - 70 (10) This arc sees Team Bandicoot facing off against N. Gin, his secret weapon Mecha Bandicoot and Neo Cortex. *'''Episodes **Episode 31 **Episode 32 **Episode 33 **Episode 34 Time Twister Arc *'Episodes: '''35 - 40 (6) *'Chapters: 71 - 84 (14) This arc introduces Uka Uka, N. Tropy and the Time Twister. *'''Episodes **Episode 35 **Episode 36 **Episode 37 **Episode 38 **Episode 39 **Episode 40 Dingodile Arc *'Episodes: '''41 - 44 (4) *'Chapters: 85 - 94 (10) This arc introduces one of Cortex's newest henchmen, Dingodile. *'''Episodes **Episode 41 **Episode 42 **Episode 43 **Episode 44 N. Tropy Arc *'Episodes: '''45 - 48 (4) *'Chapters: 95 - 102 (8) This arc sees Team Bandicoot faceoff against N. Tropy. *'''Episodes **Episode 45 **Episode 46 **Episode 47 **Episode 48 Ultimate Duel Arc *'Episodes:' 49 - 52 (4) *'Chapters:' 103 - 118 (16) This arc sees Team Bandicoot's faceoff against both Neo Cortex and Uka Uka. *'Episodes' **Episode 49 **Episode 50 **Episode 51 **Episode 52 Nitros Oxide Saga (2010 - 2011) *'Episodes:' 53 - 68 (16) *'Chapters: '''119 - 156 (38) Survival of the Fastest Arc *'Episodes: 53 - 64 (12) *'Chapters: '''119 - 144 (26) This arc introduces Nitros Oxide and his minions Zem and Zam. *'Episodes **Episode 53 **Episode 54 **Episode 55 **Episode 56 **Episode 57 **Episode 58 **Episode 59 **Episode 60 **Episode 61 **Episode 62 **Episode 63 **Episode 64 Crash Bash Arc *'Episodes:' 65 - 68 (4) *'Chapters: '''145 - 156 (12) This arc sees Team Bandicoot's last confrontation with Nitros Oxide. *'Episodes''' **Episode 65 **Episode 66 **Episode 67 **Episode 68 Elementals Saga (2011) *'Episodes:' 69 - 78 (10) *'Chapters: '''157 - 182 (26) The Elementals Arc *'Episodes: 69 - 74 (6) *'Chapters: '''157 - 172 (16) This arc introduces The Elementals, four evil masks unleashed by Neo Cortex and his new mutant, Crunch Bandicoot. *'Episodes **Episode 69 **Episode 70 **Episode 71 **Episode 72 **Episode 73 **Episode 74 Crunch Bandicoot Arc *'Episodes: '''75 - 78 (4) *'Chapters: 173 - 182 (10) This arc sees Team Bandicoot facing off against Neo Cortex, Crunch Bandicoot and The Elementals. *'''Episodes **Episode 75 **Episode 76 **Episode 77 **Episode 78 N. Trance Saga (2011 - 2012) *'Episodes:' 79 - 100 (22) *'Chapters: '''183 - 246 (64) The Huge Adventure Arc *'Episodes:' 79 - 88 (10) *'Chapters: 183 - 210 (28) This arc sees Team Bandicoot's vacation ruined, and the one behind it is none other than Team Cortex, influenced by one of N. Tropy's Allies, N. Trance. *'''Episodes **Episode 79 **Episode 80 **Episode 81 **Episode 82 **Episode 83 **Episode 84 **Episode 85 **Episode 86 **Episode 87 **Episode 88 Megamix Arc *'Episodes:' 89 - 90 (2) *'Chapters: '''211 - 214 (4) N. Trance enraged with Team Cortex's failure, transforms Cortex, N. Gin, Tiny and Dingodile into an abomination called Megamix. *'Episodes''' **Episode 89 **Episode 90 N. Trance Arc *'Episodes: '''91 - 96 (6) *'Chapters: 215 - 232 (18) With Team Cortex turned back to normal, a disappointed N. Trance asks N. Tropy to devise a new scheme to get back at Team Bandicoot. *'''Episodes **Episode 91 **Episode 92 **Episode 93 **Episode 94 **Episode 95 **Episode 96 Emperor Velo Arc *'Episodes: '''97 - 100 (4) *'Chapters:' 233 - 246 (14) N. Trance on the brink of defeat, unleashes his trump card sending Team Bandicoot to Emperor Velo's colosseum. *'Episodes''' **Episode 97 **Episode 98 **Episode 99 **Episode 100 Twinsanity Saga (2013 - 2015) *'Episodes: '''101 - 152 (52) *'Chapters: 247 - 366 (120) Evil Twins Arc *'Episodes: '''101 - 112 (12) *'Chapters: '247 - 274 (28) Crash Bandicoot and Cortex must team up to stop the new threat, The Evil Twins. *'Episodes **Episode 101 **Episode 102 **Episode 103 **Episode 104 **Episode 105 **Episode 106 **Episode 107 **Episode 108 **Episode 109 **Episode 110 **Episode 111 **Episode 112 Iceberg Lab Arc *'Episodes: '''113 - 122 (10) *'Chapters: 275 - 298 (24) Neo Cortex has a plan to get to the Tenth Dimension, but are short on Crystals. *'''Episodes **Episode 113 **Episode 114 **Episode 115 **Episode 116 **Episode 117 **Episode 118 **Episode 119 **Episode 120 **Episode 121 **Episode 122 Academy of Evil Arc *'Episodes: '''123 - 134 (12) *'Chapters: 299 - 328 (30) Crash and Cortex visit the Academy of Evil, to get Cortex's niece Nina Cortex who can repair the Psychetron. *'''Episodes **Episode 123 **Episode 124 **Episode 125 **Episode 126 **Episode 127 **Episode 128 **Episode 129 **Episode 130 **Episode 131 **Episode 132 **Episode 133 **Episode 134 Tenth Dimension Arc *'Episodes: '''135 - 152 (18) *'Chapters: 329 - 366 (38) Crash, Cortex and Nina reach the Tenth Dimension to faceoff against The Evil Twins. *'''Episodes **Episode 135 **Episode 136 **Episode 137 **Episode 138 **Episode 139 **Episode 140 **Episode 141 **Episode 142 **Episode 143 **Episode 144 **Episode 145 **Episode 146 **Episode 147 **Episode 148 **Episode 149 **Episode 150 **Episode 151 **Episode 152 MotorWorld Saga (2015 - 2016) *'Episodes:' 153 - 184 (32) *'Chapters: '''367 - 446 (82) Viscount Casino Arc *'Episodes: 153 - 164 (12) *'Chapters: '''367 - 392 (26) Team Bandicoot and Team Cortex compete for the Super Big Power Crystal at Viscount's Casino. *'Episodes **Episode 153 **Episode 154 **Episode 155 **Episode 156 **Episode 157 **Episode 158 **Episode 159 **Episode 160 **Episode 161 **Episode 162 **Episode 163 **Episode 164 Von Clutch's MotorWorld Arc *'Episodes: '''165 - 178 (14) *'Chapters: 393 - 428 (36) After rescuing Viscount from Team Cortex, he gives Team Bandicoot a ticket to Von Clutch's MotorWorld. *'''Episodes **Episode 165 **Episode 166 **Episode 167 **Episode 168 **Episode 169 **Episode 170 **Episode 171 **Episode 172 **Episode 173 **Episode 174 **Episode 175 **Episode 176 **Episode 177 **Episode 178 Willie Wumpa Cheeks Arc *'Episodes: '''179 - 184 (6) *'Chapters: 428 - 446 (18) This arc sees Team Bandicoot stopping Willie Wumpa Cheeks once and for all. *'''Episodes **Episode 179 **Episode 180 **Episode 181 **Episode 182 **Episode 183 **Episode 184 Doominator Saga (2016 - 2018) *'Episodes: '''185 - 216 (32) *'Chapters: 447 - 524 (78) Mojo Arc *'''Episodes: 185 - 196 (12) *'Chapters: '''447 - 474 (28) After mysterious Titans invade N. Sanity Island, Team Bandicoot are transported to an Unknown World, now Crash Bandicoot must learn to use Mojo to fight the Titans and return back home. *'Episodes''' **Episode 185 **Episode 186 **Episode 187 **Episode 188 **Episode 189 **Episode 190 **Episode 191 **Episode 192 **Episode 193 **Episode 194 **Episode 195 **Episode 196 Lumber Yard Arc *'Episodes: '''197 - 206 (10) *'Chapters: 475 - 498 (24) Team Bandicoot helps the people of Lumber Yard fight against the attacking Titans and their secret weapon, the Doominator Prototype. *'''Episodes **Episode 197 **Episode 198 **Episode 199 **Episode 200 **Episode 201 **Episode 202 **Episode 203 **Episode 204 **Episode 205 **Episode 206 Dark Tree Arc *'Episodes: '''207 - 210 (4) *'Chapters:' 499 - 508 (10) To challenge the Titans, Team Bandicoot must pass through the Dark Tree to get to Space Head. *'Episodes''' **Episode 207 **Episode 208 **Episode 209 **Episode 210 Doominator Arc *'Episodes: '''211 - 216 (6) *'Chapters: 509 - 524 (16) Team Bandicoot finally reach the Space Head and faceoff against the Alpha Titans and the final version of the Doominator. Little do they know, this is just the beginning of their battle and the way back is far from their reach. *'''Episodes **Episode 211 **Episode 212 **Episode 213 **Episode 214 **Episode 215 **Episode 216 Mutant King Saga (2018 - 2019) *'Episodes: '''217 - 258 (42) *'Chapters: 525 - 634 (110) Mutants Arc *'Episodes: '''217 - 222 (6) *'Chapters: '525 - 540 (16) After Team Bandicoot realizes that they can't go home, they are told that there is a universal portal at the Mutant King's Fortress. *'Episodes **Episode 217 **Episode 218 **Episode 219 **Episode 220 **Episode 221 **Episode 222 Ratcicle Kingdom Arc *'Episodes: '''223 - 234 (12) *'Chapters:' 541 - 570 (30) After the Destruction of the Mojo Springs, Team Bandicoot rescues a Ratcicle, who takes them to his kingdom to rid of the Corrupt Mutant Leader ruling it. *'Episodes:' **Episode 223 **Episode 224 **Episode 225 **Episode 226 **Episode 227 **Episode 228 **Episode 229 **Episode 230 **Episode 231 **Episode 232 **Episode 233 **Episode 234 Mount Grimly Arc *'Episodes:' 235 - 248 (14) *'Chapters:' 571 - 604 (34) After Team Bandicoot gets defeated by the Mutant King, the Ratcicles recommend going to Mount Grimly for the Mojo Sword. *'Episodes''' **Episode 235 **Episode 236 **Episode 237 **Episode 238 **Episode 239 **Episode 240 **Episode 241 **Episode 242 **Episode 243 **Episode 244 **Episode 245 **Episode 246 **Episode 247 **Episode 248 Mutant King Arc *'Episodes: '''249 - 258 (10) *'Chapters:' 605 - 634 (30) With the Mojo Sword theirs, Team Bandicoot takes the fight to the Mutant King to get back home. *'Episodes:' **Episode 249 **Episode 250 **Episode 251 **Episode 252 **Episode 253 **Episode 254 **Episode 255 **Episode 256 **Episode 257 **Episode 258 King Chicken Saga *'Episodes: 259 - 322 (64) *'Chapters: '''635 - 812 (178) Chicken Legion Arc *'Episodes: 259 - 270 (12) *'Chapters:' 635 - 664 (30) After the Chicken Legion crashes Crash Bandicoot's birthday party, they are transported to the Chicken Universe by a Chicken Commando. *'Episodes' **Episode 259 **Episode 260 **Episode 261 **Episode 262 **Episode 263 **Episode 264 **Episode 265 **Episode 266 **Episode 267 **Episode 268 **Episode 269 **Episode 270 Rustland Arc *'Episodes:' 271 - 284 (14) *'Chapters:' 665 - 700 (36) Team Bandicoot and Team Cortex are escorted by Carboon Crash to Rustland. *'Episodes' **Episode 271 **Episode 272 **Episode 273 **Episode 274 **Episode 275 **Episode 276 **Episode 277 **Episode 278 **Episode 279 **Episode 280 **Episode 281 **Episode 282 **Episode 283 **Episode 284 Gingerbread Town Arc *'Episodes: '''285 - 290 (6) *'Chapters:' 701 - 718 (18) Team Bandicoot and Team Cortex arrive at Gingerbread Town, where they are met with an icy reception. *'Episodes.' **Episode 285 **Episode 286 **Episode 287 **Episode 288 **Episode 289 **Episode 290 Nitro Stadium Arc *'Episodes:' 291 - 302 (12) *'Chapters:' 719 - 752 (34) In order to get to Monarch Capital, either Team Bandicoot or Team Cortex must win the Multiverse Clash at the Nitro Stadium. *'Episodes''' **Episode 291 **Episode 292 **Episode 293 **Episode 294 **Episode 295 **Episode 296 **Episode 297 **Episode 298 **Episode 299 **Episode 300 **Episode 301 **Episode 302 Monarch Capital Arc *'Episodes:' 303 - 316 (14) *'Chapters:' 753 - 796 (44) After finally arriving at Monarch Capital, the two teams finally take the fight to King Chicken and his Chicken Commandos. *'Episodes:' **Episode 303 **Episode 304 **Episode 305 **Episode 306 **Episode 307 **Episode 308 **Episode 309 **Episode 310 **Episode 311 **Episode 312 **Episode 313 **Episode 314 **Episode 315 **Episode 316 Multiverse Crash Arc *'Episodes:' 317 - 322 (6) *'Chapters:' 797 - 812 (16) Team Bandicoot and Team Cortex's final confrontation with King Chicken in order to get back to their own universe. Little do they know, a Multiverse Crash is near. *'Episodes' **Episode 317 **Episode 318 **Episode 319 **Episode 320 **Episode 321 **Episode 322 Notes Category:Story Arcs Category:Sagas Category:Crash Bandicoot